This invention relates to a toy figure, and more specifically to a toy figure having an extendable neck. Such a figure provides enhanced play value as compared to conventional toy figures.
Toy figures with extendable necks have been known in the art, but such prior figures either utilize special stretchable materials which are expensive and lacking in rigidity or involve complex mechanical linkages which are prone to failure and costly.